Robin Ridgeway- the story of a man...
by Hotpunk87
Summary: Robin Ridgeway is an ordinary wizard... not! He has a few oddities that often lead him to near- death experiances. And his nephew-- read and reivew! PG 13 for later on -- bad language (swears) updated May 5th at 10:22 PM
1. My name is Celeste Walker

Robin Ridgeway **__**

Robin Ridgeway

Ok! This is the beginning of a rather long series. The first 'book' (book in fanfic language would be a story with more than 5 chapters) is about a man named Robin Ridgeway. It is rather interesting and you don't see any recent HP characters (Ron, Ginny, and Harry) till the 3rd or 4th chapter! (Instead we have the older ones like Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, etc) But then when I start the second 'book' it shows a lot of them! Please read and review!

~-~

The handsome man in his early twenties walked along the roadside. Cars drove by him at very fast speeds. He watched them curiously as they passed. His deep brown hair fell over his eyes slightly as a truck drove by, honking its horn at the man. 

The man looked nervous. Very nervous I noticed. 

Hello. I am Celeste. Celeste Walker. When I was a little girl I often watched people outside of my window. I usually didn't mind the people walking by, but this one scared me. He looked a nervous wreck. His clothes were tattered and torn; his face had numerous scratches and dirt smudges on it. He was very handsome, still. I was seventeen at the time. 

The story of this man, I know. We've met before. He's looking for me. His name is Robin. Robin Ridgeway. When I look back out my window he will be gone. Gone as all my other dreams disappear. Robin, himself, is no dream. But the longing in me for him to return is.

Robin left years ago. I want to tell you his story. The story of Robin Ridgeway.

~-~

The man walked along. He glanced behind him as the strange things pushed by him. _What do they call them? Cars… _

Being new to this whole world, the man had no idea what to do. He stopped and watched the cars go by. He heard a pop—a familiar pop—behind him in an alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder to see a wizard with a long silvery beard walking towards him.

"Albus! Good lord, I thought I would be lost for sure! I was about to turn and head back—"

"Yes, well, you _did _take a wrong turn but your still on the right road… don't know how you managed that one… but still—I just came to remind you—"

"Do only what you told me, no lingering, and back to Hogwarts with the package. I've heard it before Albus!"

His eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry but you do have a knack for forgetting things!"

"That was the old me! The new me has a new system…"

"Of writing notes on his hands…" Dumbledore finished as he glanced at the mans hands, which he quickly hid behind his back, blushing furiously.

"Err… yeah. But that potion helps too."

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, this seems to be a good system for you so good luck, and do be careful!"

"Yes sir!"

With another pop from the alleyway, Dumbledore vanished.

The man hit himself on the head. "Nice job Robin… now where do I have to go…"

He looked around. A small street sign about a mile ahead caught his eye. Robin had a very good eye. He had "the vision of an eagle" According to his mother. Though she died years ago.

Robin jogged over to the street sign and read it.

"Main street… hmmm… it should be around here somewhere…"

He turned his head to the left and smiled. _Stone Gate Road!_

He walked over to it and looked at the houses. There were many of them… probably over a hundred. But he caught the one he needed. The one with a bright blue paint job caught his eye. _8 Stone Gate! That's it!_

Within a matter of moments he was at the front door. He was confused for a moment, then dragged his memory back to Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. A doorbell!

He pushed the small button. He hoped he had pressed it hard enough.

Suddenly the door opened. A girl of about 17 was standing there.

"Um… hello" Robin started "I'm looking for an…" He looked at his hand quickly

"I'm looking for an Amanda Walker?"

"Yes, hi, I'm Amanda's daughter… I'll go get her… you are…?"

"Oh, I am Robin. Robin Ridgeway."

"Right. Hold on a moment."

Robin waited there for a few moments, absent-mindedly running his fingers through his hair. Finally, the door reopened and there stood a woman of about forty.

"Hello!" She said shaking Robin's hand briefly, a small piece of her curly auburn hair falling into her face.

"Hello! Yes, you do know why I'm here don't you?" HE said, spotting the young girl watching from behind her, not wanting her to know about his 'top secret' mission.

"Yes of course. Come in, come in!" She said as she quickly shoved him in. With a last nervous look at the cars he followed Amanda, barely keeping up with her fast pace.

"So, Mr. Ridgeway would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm not too fond of tea."

"Coffee?" 

"Well, maybe some coffee…"

She smiled, nodded, then rushed into the kitchen to get some coffee.

__

What a busy woman. Not even my mother was like that… He felt the tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his mother. She had died when Robin was twelve years old. The most horrid times in Robin's life those were.

He quickly changed his thoughts as Amanda walked back in.

"Here you go…" She said handing him his coffee.

"Thank you. Well, I am not to sure what exactly I'm taking off of your hands here, but I do know its important and I am also taking… taking _the package _with it."

The package was a complete secret. Robin refused to say what it was unless he was in Dumbledore's company.

"Yes, well, I seem to have a few rather upset Cornish pixies in the cellar… don't know how they got there…" Amanda said with a distant look. She immediately snapped back.

"I do hope you can get them… my daughter is pure Muggle… she knows nothing of the wizarding world and I just might keep it that way for a little longer."

Robin nodded, though not agreeing with this witch's daughter not knowing what her own mother was. "Yes, I quite understand" _not really but oh well. "_I can get them out. Actually I'm quite glad you have those… I've been looking for a few… The 7th year students seem to think that fairies are very simple… this will blow them away!"

The woman laughed. "So you still enjoy teaching?"

"Oh yes. Since I started I've loved it!" Robin, who had been teaching since he was 18, was the Defense against Dark Arts teacher. He had been in many unusual fixes since the time he was a child and Dumbledore found it a wonderful idea for him to teach DADA.

She nodded and led him down into the basement. The first thing he saw was a bucket of paint being thrown at him. He dodged it very quickly.

"Well, you're the speedy one." Amanda said with paint streaming down her face.

He laughed. He pulled out his wand and began freezing the pixies; one by one they put them into a small crate.

"Well, I'll have to remember that, simply freeze the pixies."

"There is a better way but with my memory—freezing is just fine!" he said jokingly. She laughed.

"Would you like to stay a bit longer? Have some tea--- oh um some coffee?"

He grinned. "Sorry but I am to report immediately to Dumbledore once I have the package."

"Right… Well come on I'll get it." As she led him up the stairs he noticed the stunning green eyes watching. _I bet that girl knows her mum's a witch and just hasn't had the heart to tell her. Haha. _

Amanda went up the stairs and retrieved a small package about the size of a Basketball-or, depending on what sports you play, a quaffle.

He took it from her and nodded. "Thank you for the coffee and the pixies! If any more turn up I'll be glad to take them for you!"

She laughed "Good bye! Would you like to use floo-powder? I have some in my bedroom if you'd like?"

He glanced out the window at the cars speeding by, then cast a nervous grin to Amanda.

"Yes, thank you, Floo-powder sounds just marvelous at the moment."

She nodded and led him up. She handed him a pinch of the powder and directed him to the fireplace. He threw it in the flames and stepped in, saying his destination, and he was gone.

~-~

When he arrived at Dumbledore's fireplace, there were a few students there. The regulars. Remus Lupin, one of his favorite students, James Potter, Sirius Black, and even little Peter Pettigrew.

They all glanced at him and grinned. Robin was a very liked teacher. 

"Ah, do you have the package? Ah, yes, just place it there, I will see to it later and call you in when I need you. Did you help Mrs. Walker with her pixie problem?"

"Oh yes, I fear the 7th years have no idea what the burdened upon themselves."

"Ah, well, I think they will have a harder time than they thought… mind if I watch?"

"Of course you can watch. I'm leaving it all to them. I won't even help if they get on their knees and beg me. I wonder how they'll do…?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I will see you then, then. Good-bye!"

Robin walked towards the door but stopped. He turned back.

"Might I speak to Mr. Lupin when you're done with him?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said nodding to Remus.

With that Robin headed out the door. He went to his office and sat down in front of the fire. He sighed loudly. He had only sat for a few moments when there was a knock on the door. He got up and smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello, Remus, come in."

"Hi. Um, Professor, why did you want me?"

"I have a few things to ask you. First off, have you been feeling well lately?"

"Um, yeah. A little nauseous I guess but other than that fine."

Robin nodded grimly. He headed over and picked up a pen from his desk, only to drop it and yell out slightly as a burning pain surged through his hand.

"Professor Ridgeway?"

"I'm sorry Remus, now, I was going to ask you, how have your _transformations _been going?"

"What do you mean? Been going?"

"Anything different that you can remember… taking longer to transform… Anything!"

"Well, yeah it take longer to transform and sometimes I stay with my own mind for a few minutes in the wolfs body…"

Robin bit his lip as he massaged the burnt part of his hand. Remus was watching him curiously… no not curiously… suspiciously.

"Why did that pen hurt you?" He asked. It wasn't a question really.

"No reason. Now I am done with you. Be gone and don't get into too much trouble…--and if anything else happens that is strange… like… well just come to me ok?"

"Ok." Remus left the room.

He sat down at his desk and carefully picked up the pen with two pencils, like chopsticks. He dropped it into the fire.

"Last time I resort to Muggle stuff. Back to quills I go. Silver. Humph."

He sat down in the chair and sighed. He felt so weak. He had no idea why but he did.

+--=--+

Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling better. The nauseous feeling had left him after Professor Ridgeway asked him about it. He walked to where James, Sirius, and Peter sat. James and Sirius where in the midst of a chess game.

"I WON! CHECKMATE!"

"You idiot that's not checkmate."

"Yeah huh, look!"

"Sirius I can just move like that and you're gone." James' piece moved to the left.

Sirius pouted. "Damn."

"Oh, hey Remus, what did Professor Ridgeway want with you?"

"He just wanted to ask about stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"_stuff_"

"Oho, that kind of stuff."

"Hey… Does he go to classes on full moon days?"

James raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

Remus shook his head. "Just wondering…"

"Ok. How you been feeling Moony, you seem sick."

"Yeah you're all pale and stuff."

"I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep. G'night."

"Night Remus."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Snape-bugs!"

"What? No! Bedbugs!"

"Same thing."

"Hahahaha I get it now. Don't let Snape bite!"

So Remus walked up the stairs to his room. He was dead confused and lay awake for hours trying to think of why the pen had hurt the professor. It had silver on it. That's all he could think of. Soon he fell asleep.

~-~

"Ah, Headmaster, how nice of you to join us!" Robin said with a grin.

The 7th years looked anxious. They had been told that they were to be having some hands-on experience. 

"Now, class, today you are going to have to get the creature's which I let out and lock them in that crate over there."

He went to unlatch the crate next to him. 

"Yes, Mr. Russell?"

"Sir, what's in the crate?" The large din of rumors suddenly being spread from student to student overwhelmed Robin. Dumbledore frowned when Robin seemed to zone out from the noise—more like a thoughtful frown though. Robin blinked a few times then crossed his arms over his chest. The room grew quiet, seeing his anger. He grinned.

"Alright then." He pulled the latch off and quickly went to the back of the room as the cover flew off.

Almost all of them laughed at the fairies when they first came out. But then they began to turn over desks. After about ten minutes Dumbledore whispered into Robin's ear.

"I think they've had enough to give them a bit more respect to pixies." Robin laughed.

"Well, class. So much for pixies being 'a cinch.' I happened to have had to take these very pixies out of someone's house. There is an easier way to catch them but I seem to have forgotten it. I will tell you this though—a simple spell will do it."

After awhile the kids got the idea of freezing. They froze the fairies and quickly put them in the crate.

When they were all gone Robin walked to the front of the class.

"Well, I hope you all have learned your lesson?"

"Don't voice our opinions…" Said Shawn Russell, the boy who thought fairies would have been 'a cinch'.

"No, don't underestimate anything or anyone! But that was a good one too… at least don't voice your opinions in front of me… especially you Shawn your opinions are usually worth a few detentions right there. Now, off you go."

The students walked off laughing and telling their own versions of 'how the fairy nearly ripped my head off'. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I do say! Your classes are a lot better than my DADA classes when I was young. We had the strictest teacher imaginable! Not a bit of fun…"

"Sounds like a 'Mcgonagall' to me."

Dumbledore laughed again. "Oh, I would have to say worse."

Robin raised a brow. "I'm glad I wasn't in school when you were."

Dumbledore was about to leave the room when he turned around.

"How was your journey last night? You went to get more of the potion, correct?"

"Yes. The journey was fine… but Albus… the side-affects bother me…"

"Well, just wait longer. You'll get used to them."

Robin nodded, not entirely convinced, but he dropped it as another thought entered his head.

"When will I be able to tell him?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

"Not now. I will tell you when you can."

That night at the feast, both Robin and Albus came in late because of their small chat before.

Robin took a seat next to Professor McKensey, the potions teacher. He was a very grumpy man in his late forties. His black hair was streaked with white and his face was always pulled in an angry scowl, or a nasty forced-smile when he had to.

"So, _Robin." _He said glancing over at him.

"Yes, Izak?" Izak McKensey flinched. He hated his name. He hated the unusual spelling of it and the name itself.

"Did you manage to get your _potion?_"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you be the one to make it, but I had to find someone who I'd trust with my life… I trust you but just not that much!"

The look on McKensey's face grew hard. "I don't care. I was just wondering if you got it?"

"You know that's what you were thinking. But yes I did get it."

Izak grunted and continued eating with a look of deep anger on his face. Robin went back to his meal.

When the feast was over, Izak had already left. Robin remained seated till the last person at the table stood, for that was how he was raised. The teachers had gotten to know that and no longer bothered him about it; they just let him go doing that.

Robin got up and walked towards his room.

"PROFESSOR!" He turned around. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were running his way.

"Professor Ridgeway! We wanted to know something… what is our next lesson going to be about?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check my notes. If you'll come with me, I can get them out of my office." 

"Alright! We are planning on getting some early work done, cause we have some planning to do!"

"Ah, what, another prank? Do tell me when it will take place. I wont ask anymore but that."

The four boys grinned. They all thought Robin was the coolest teacher. They often told him of their pranks. He would never try to interfere though they knew he was forced to give them all detentions afterwards but they didn't care—as long as the prank went on!

"It's going to be in a few weeks."

"Oh, good. I need something to make me laugh."

They reached his office. He opened the door and invited the boys in. He let them have some tea and then began searching his notes.

"Ah, next is…" His voice faltered. He sighed and read it grimly. "Werewolves."

"Oh! Well, don't need to study for that too much." Remus said cheerily. But everyone knew he hated when Werewolves were the subjects.

"Well, if you boys like I can give you the assignments now and you can finish them ahead of time…?"

The four boys glanced at each other. "Sure." They said simultaneously.

Robin headed for his desk and lifted up his book. He flipped the pages. Notes were written in the margins of his book.

"Werewolves… how to kill?" He seemed quite surprised at that. "No, no, no. I do not agree with teaching _anyone _how to kill werewolves. But I suppose I have to." He sighed slightly. "Well, I suppose I can wait till next year…" He said. Remus nearly laughed aloud. He was so glad he didn't have to do that.

"How about, how to distinguish a werewolf from a regular person? Yes I would like to see what you come up for, for this one, Remus." Remus looked slightly glad at this assignment. _I will find out if he's a werewolf or not._

"Yeah lets do that one!" Sirius said loudly.

"Alright, don't yell, my ears are quite sensitive, now, that will be a report, however long it needs to be to hold as many clues as possible, but consider you all are big slackers… I'll say at least a page long. I would love more though."

"Ok!" Remus said. Sirius looked crestfallen 

"Why not just how much we want?"

James laughed and elbowed him. "For you that would be a sentence or two!"

"Now, James I wouldn't talk if I were you." Robin said. He laughed at James' hurt look.

"Go. Now. You're giving me a headache!"

They all walked out of the room. Remus cast him a curious glance before leaving.

__

He is a very clever boy. He'll figure it out before I even get to tell him anything.

~-~

The full moon was that night. Robin walked along the corridor, thoughts swimming through his head.

"Gods, I need that potion… I can't concentrate…" Then it hit him… What if he took this one time… and just didn't take the potion? Robin headed straight to Dumbledore's office.

He stormed into the room. Dumbledore was talking to Izak.

"Sorry to intrude but this is rather important."

Dumbledore looked at him, the twinkling in his eyes leaving as he saw the look on Robin's face.

They both headed to the other room. Izak sat there to wait for Dumbledore.

"What is it Robin?"

"I can't take the potion… I know it's to clear my mind and all… and make it so… well so I don't go insane… but I cant stand it… If you knew what I was feeling right now…!"

Dumbledore waved a hand and Robin stopped. 

"I'm afraid I will never know what it feels like to have your transformations taken away from you. All I know is it can mess with ones physical and mental state. I feel letting you have this moon will help to overcome these for the next one, where you _will _take that potion."

Robin nearly fell over with gratitude. He realized then that he was sweating and quite out of breath. The sun was setting.

"Thank you… thank you so, so much!" He realized how desperate he had sounded earlier. Now he was just adding to it. It was killing him inside. He couldn't wait to transform. Dumbledore led him out.

"Now, you might want to go to Poppy… I'm afraid we weren't all that prepared… you might have to go to the shrieking shack with young Lupin."

Robin froze. He turned slowly shaking his head. "I-I can't do that"

"Just go talk to Poppy."

He turned and headed out the door feeling weak in the knees.

He never really noticed how fast the sun really set… either that or he never noticed how slow he was walking.

He met up with poppy while she was bringing Remus to the shack. Having not transformed in such a long time, his body was beginning to change early—slowly—but early.

He clutched his stomach and gasped for breath.

"Robin!"

Poppy rushed over to him. She helped him stand.

"I-I'm not… not… not…" He couldn't continue but she seemed to get it. 

"Hurry… Remus you'll have someone joining you in the shack tonight."

Remus looked at Robin.

"Madame Pomfrey? He's transforming…. Right…now…"

Robin felt himself double over. Poppy gasped and backed away. 

"Remus go to the shack now—I'll handle him."

She spoke very calmly so left, reluctantly, but he left.

He was confused as to how Professor Ridgeway—who IS a werewolf! --- Actually stopped his transformations… 

__

That's why he's been so nervous like lately. His body is mixing with the wolves because of his not transforming… but how? 

Once Remus had left view Poppy grabbed a vial from inside her pocket. On the label it read

Robin Ridgeway

Take once every day to ensure 

That you will be able to control 

Any outbursts.

Then on the bottom, in messier writing (obviously added on after the original note was printed on it) was-

****

Tak_e well b_efo_re tran_sfor_m_ati_on on_ f_ull_ moon

Migh_t cause pro_blem_s_ in _transformation_

Some_times_ stop_ping the tra_nsfo_rma_tio_n tota_lly.

She opened it up and quickly forced it into Robin's mouth before the wolf took over. He stopped thrashing about, but she noticed something odd.

"Robin? Robin? Professor Ridgeway? ROBIN?"

He was totally not responding.

She hadn't heard Dumbledore walk up behind her.

"Is something wrong Poppy?" She turned around a little stunned.

"I'm afraid so."

Dumbledore peered at Robin. 

"Oh dear. He didn't make it in time? Did you give him his potion?"

"Yes… Albus—normally I know what's going on with people in their health—but I'm stumped at this one… what happened?"

"The potion is causing big changes in him. He needed this transformation to regain a little—It's hard to explain. The wolf and the man are mixing. These things do take time and every once in awhile a transformation is needed or else… well they never really found out what would happen… There have been cases where the person is killed."

Poppy nodded. She pulled out her wand and conjured a stretcher to bring him to the hospital wing.

~-~

Hello. My name is Celeste Walker—have I already said that? I have not been much of a part in this story. My time comes later. Later. The future! I had such high hopes for the future when I met Robin. They have been shattered.

__

~--------------------------------------------------------------------------~

****

All right people how'd you like it? Please review!

__

Reviewer s- 

I have had no reviews so this is to my beta reader!

DaPaNDaZz ~ *hugs* you're the best beta-reader in the world! Yes DaPaNDaZz, I know that I only put notes on the bottom for my lovely reviewers but I know you'll review and I just needed to do this! I think your stories aren't all that bad you just need to work on lengthening them a bit--- add more detail! I know that's one of my problems too. It's hard to overcome but just work on it! J bye!


	2. 'Bambini Della Luna'

Robin Ridgeway

Robin Ridgeway

Hello. I am Celeste Walker. Celeste… Celeste Ridgeway…

~-~

He opened his eyes ever so slightly. The feeling in his stomach was an indescribable pain. Like you've swallowed a million knives and someone was pushing on your stomach.

He heard a loud clatter. He jumped up and clamped his hands over his ears after screaming. His ears were so sensitive… so very sensitive…

"Professor? Professor Ridgeway?"

It was Lupin.

Robin released a shuttering breath and took his hands away from his ears. A splitting headache made him forget the pain in his ear.

He forced his eyes open and looked at Remus. Remus looked much better than he had lately. Obviously because the full moon had passed.

"You're so lucky…" Robin said in a croaky voice. He hadn't spoken in the days he'd been in a sort of coma.

"Lucky? What?"

"Lucky to have the moon… I-I have to miss the moon… or I'll lose my mind. I miss the moon. I miss transforming… Don't ever take it for granted…"

"Professor…? Why will you lose your mind?"

"I have a disorder. If I don't take that potion I-I'll go crazy. I-I'll lose touch with the world and l-lose control."

"I knew something was different about you."

"B-be glad you have the moon…"

He didn't hear Poppy walk in. His ears were still ringing from the falling bedpans.

"Remus. Go now. I think he's in shock. Whatever he's saying, just ignore him. Now, Robin? I am going to give you your medicine now…"

Remus began to walk away but stayed at the door to watch.

"No… _Noooo…" _Robin groaned. Remus felt bad for him. 

__

For the first time in my life I'm glad to have the wolf…

He walked away listening to Ridgeway who began to yell NO at the top of his lungs.

~-~

A week later Robin was back to classes. Dumbledore informed him that this next moon they would be better prepared and he _would _transform.

"Hello class! How is everyone?" He said with a normal smile. The kids didn't smile back. He frowned.

"What?"

"Are _you ok?_ You were in the hospital wing a few days ago screaming your head off."

Robin hadn't noticed Dumbledore walk in. He was dead grateful when Dumbledore answered him.

"I think that has nothing to do with today's class. Now answer his question and forget about that dreadful occurrence."

"Yes. _Please._" He smiled at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore walked out.

"Now, I've made myself promise I wouldn't do too much more hands-on experience--- the 7th years were rather mad at me I do believe—so, these next few weeks we are talking about-," his smile faltered slightly. A few kids caught that. "Werewolves."

"Now, some people, mostly evil dark wizards, _choose _to become werewolves from their own free will. But there are a good few that didn't and were burdened to this curse. Right now I will tell you, not to fear a werewolf unless it's in its wolf form. If it isn't a full moon a werewolf is a normal person. He can be a dark wizard he can be a good wizard! It just so happens by coincidence that dark wizards often choose to become werewolves for their exquisite sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight.

"The basic lesson here, is not all werewolves are 'monsters'. Most are because of choices that they made. But still—that's no reason to judge them."

He saw a hand raise in the back row. He hadn't really noticed that this was Remus' class. But as he saw James Potter raise his hand, he caught a glimpse of Remus too.

"Yes, James?"

James opened his mouth to say something but then stopped.

"Nevermind…"

Another hand raised. A slytherin. _It was just my luck that I got Gryffindor and Slytherin TOGETHER! _ He chuckled slightly at that thought.

"Lucius?" (a/n spelling?)

"My dad told me that there's a teacher here who's a part-werewolf… you seem very fond of werewolves yourself… and I noticed you were gone during the full moon…"

"So you're saying you think its me? I'm afraid I have nothing to prove that I am or am not one, but that has nothing to do with the discussion. We are talking about werewolves in general not about suspecting me to be one."

Remus couldn't help but notice the tremor in Robin's voice, but apparently no one else noticed.

Lucius nodded and sat back down angrily. _He knows… his father told him… _Remus thought suddenly. Then another thought struck him… _Part-wolf? _

Suddenly Remus was drawn back to the class. His name was being called.

"Remus? Do pay attention I am trying to explain something here!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Alright. I'm glad you asked that question Sirius, there _is _such thing as a part-werewolf…"

Remus looked at Sirius who mouthed 'you were talking out loud'. Remus nodded and looked back up at Ridgeway.

"Part-werewolves… well there is only one alive in the world today, though there have been a few in the past. I will give an example of how someone can be part werewolf.

Say for example… a woman is pregnant… more than 5 months I think… I'll have to check that, and she gets bit? The curse goes through her, and since the baby is in her, the baby gets hit too. Now, the child shall have all the effects a real werewolf gets… but they get a little more. A bit like the icing on a cake I suppose. They often have there senses a little too well developed causing noises to irritate them easily, or quick movements startle them easily, and—though this one is very rare--- Smells ware away at their nose till they are unable to smell anymore. There are also certain weaknesses. Certain potions, with a certain chemical in it, causes werewolves to have trouble in transformations. But! For a part-werewolf, this could totally disrupt their balance." 

There was a frightened look in his eyes that not many noticed. People always loved talking about werewolves the best. Everyone found them very interesting--- everyone except James Remus Sirius and Peter---and if you count teachers, then Professor Ridgeway.

"Any questions about Part-werewolves?"

Lucius raised his hand. _That kid is really getting on my nerves. _Remus thought angrily. HE liked Professor Ridgeway, and he knew this conversation was hard enough for him. And after that accident---…

"Yes Lucius?"

"How can you tell if someone's a part-werewolf?"

"That isn't the topic of our discussion. We will work on Part-werewolves next week… if the class wants to?" He seemed very hopeful, but all the class yelled out YEAH! Remus didn't. For two reasons

  1. yelling would hurt Ridgeway's ears

  2. He didn't want to talk about Part-werewolves—for Ridgeway's sake.

"Ok" Lucius, said happily.

Robin was very happy for that class to come to an end. He sat down at his desk and put his head on it.

__

Peace… peace and quiet—

"Professor?"

He sat up irritably but immediately brightened up. It was only Remus. Not that pesky Lucius.

-Remus' POV-

"Yes Remus?" He looked very tired. His face was pale and bags were under his eyes.

"How does Lucius know all that… about… about…"

"There being a part-werewolf in the school?" I nodded. 

"His father. Your lucky Dumbledore never told Lucius' father about you. Dumbledore didn't want to let it somehow get out with that nosy little Lucius. Good because he would have wanted payback for your 3rd year…" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I grinned. My 3rd year – Ridgeway's first year teaching here—I pulled a rather large prank on Lucius and Snape. Lots of fun!

"Yeah… but… Why did you start taking that potion if it would cause so much trouble?"

Ridgeway's face darkened. _I shouldn't've asked…_

"Well, they didn't know that at the time. Don't forget I'm the only living part-were------I was the guinea pig. They never told me that though. Not until I started having difficulties transforming--- and then eventually I couldn't transform at all."

"Doesn't stress do that to normal werewolves?"

"Yes. But it has to be a lot of stress."

I nodded.

"That's why I have been so worried about you… having trouble transforming means one of two things…

  1. You're very stressed.

  2. Something bad is coming and the wolf senses it

And both those things are quite bad… the fact that I can no longer sense bad coming isn't helping either… Just please be sure to tell me if anything ever happens during transforming. _Promise _me."

I nodded. _He seems so worried about me. _"I promise."

I saw his eyes linger behind me I sniffed. Dumbledore. Apparently Ridgeway heard me sniff because he laughed.

"Ah, you already rely on wolf senses! IT took me a good 20 years to actually bother using my sense of smell."

I grinned and turned to Dumbledore. 

"Hello Remus. Would you please wait outside the door? I want to talk to you, but to Professor Ridgeway first."

"Alright." I walked out the door.

-- —

"Robin. I think we could tell him now."

Robin nodded. His nose twitched slightly. "Ok… will you tell him for me? I-I'm afraid I am not good at telling people stuff like this… especially when it's a very big thing I've been hiding from them."

"Yes. I chose now because Remus has no where to go during the summer. Last summer as you know Linda died."

He nodded grimly. "Yes. How did she die?"

"She had a stroke. Nobody knew. Just to think if someone had been there—,"

"If Greg had been alive…"

Dumbledore stared at him.

"Sorry…"

"I know the loss of your brother was great, but just don't think about it. He lived a great life. I'm sorry you never got to meet him face-to-face"

"Alright. Let's just get this over with"

---Remus' POV—

"Alright lets just get this over with." Remus caught that sentence. He had caught his mother and fathers name along with that sentence but nothing more. The door swung open

"Remus. Come with me." Dumbledore led him out. Remus glanced into the room were Robin had sat down looking more tired than ever.

When they reached Dumbledore's office Remus took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, however Dumbledore stayed standing.

"Well, we found the person for you to stay with, now its up to you if you want to go."

"Who is it sir?" He asked. He was dreading this day, yet at the same time he couldn't wait. His mother, Linda Lupin, had died the summer before, and his father Gregory Lupin, had died quite a few years ago in a big battle against a very ferocious dragon.

"Did your father—ever mention a brother? He had a brother, whom supposedly died at birth. Really it was because of other things--- His brother didn't die at all. He was taken away and raised with another family. Did your father ever tell you about him?"

"N-no… he had a brother? … I have an uncle?"

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed. "This is quite difficult. Well, might as well just get it over with!" he said with a grin.

Remus looked at him expectantly.

"Your uncle is Professor Ridgeway."

Remus looked stunned.

"P-professor Ridgeway?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He has had quite a bad life—I thought that since you had no more parents and he always had difficulties living alone—and him being your uncle and all—that you two being together was just perfect."

"I have a question… How come he has the last name 'Ridgeway' if he's my dads brother?"

"He was taken in by the Ridgeway family. He knew nothing of his brother—your father--- until six years ago. He contacted your father and they both kept in touch with owls…"

"Until dad died…"

"Yes. Quite sad actually. They were planning on meeting each other for the first time in person a few weeks later."

Remus blinked a few times. Then the thought hit him. "My grandma was a…"

"Werewolf? Yes. She killed herself because of it. The wolf scared her so much she committed suicide."

Remus shuddered. 

"Why didn't my dad and Professor Ridgeway meet before then? They just stayed in contact by owls… why?"

"At the time he was still in Hogwarts. During the summer he left back to the states with his foster parents."

"Why did he go to school here if he was living in the States?"

"He was born here--- not in the states. His first bit of magic was performed a few days after his birth—before leaving to the states. He was asked to attend to Narmers School, and to Hogwarts but he chose Hogwarts."

"Who wouldn't?" Remus said with a slight grin.

"Ah, I am glad your taking this well, we both were not sure if you'd be furious at us for not telling you or glad that you get to stay with a relative and not with foster parents."

"Actually right now's a bit of both but I'd say right now there is too much relief to care about anything else!"

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, then. I think you should get some sleep. I need to call a faculty meeting…" He added; now talking to himself.

---Faculty meeting---

"Alright. We have the statuette, though we are still trying to figure out how to open it up…"

"Albus, have we figured out the code at least?"

"No, Izak, now please let me finish!"

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Robin and I are working on figuring out the code---,"

"Albus!" Poppy glanced around the room. Robin had not yet arrived. She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Albus--- Isn't Robin a bit too… inexperienced? He's only twenty-one!"

"Yet he's more mature than a forty year old, I trust him with my life, as I do with Hagrid… where is Hagrid? Where is Robin? Deary me I must work to improve Robins memory and Hagrid… I don't know… He just doesn't seem to have a great time getting through doors. He's probably coming now…"

They heard some loud footsteps as the door opened and squeezed Hagrid himself into the small room. 

"Ah, Hagrid. You decided to join us… late but still…" 

"That's enough Minerva. Hagrid have you seen Robin?"

"Nah, I ain't seen him since a couple err hours ago."

"Well. He's probably still in his office. We'll continue without him… When we're done, Izak I want you to go and tell him what we were talking about. Back to the subject. So far Robin has managed quite a bit of the code--- I haven't understood squat of it but I'll take his word for it!"

Izak's nose twitched irritably.

"Izak? Do you have a problem?"

"That kid probably has no idea what he's doing. I bet he's in his office staring into space now!"

"Izak. I don't care what you think of him, he is much smarter than you think and has been through quite a lot in his life. He knows more about Dark things than you do."

Izak's scowl hardened. He let Dumbledore continue.

"Now, I have copies of the code. I will give one to each of you with the stuff Robin has figured out. If you have any idea of any of the un-figured stuff please write it on there and show it to either Robin or me. Thank you and good night."

Dumbledore smiled and walked out.

A small stack of papers made its way around the room (floating. It floated around letting everyone grab one.) and then, the teachers (and faculty!) went back to their offices (or hut…)

Izak headed towards Robin's office. He heard a soft whisper. He stopped.

"Who's there?" He called. No answer. _I must be hearing things. _

"Robin, I'll kill you for this. Now _I'm _losing my mind." HE said to himself as he continued to the door. He knocked.

No answer.

"Ridgeway? Robin?" Still no answer.

Izak tried to open the door. _Locked. _He pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora_" With a click the door unlocked.

He opened the door. He raised a brow.

Lying in the middle of the floor, was Robin. He was convulsing and his eyes were wide but unseeing.

Izak fumbled in his pocket. 

"You're damn lucky I listened to Dumbledore and kept one in my pocket at all times…" HE mumbled as he pulled out a small vial of a bright red potion. He kneeled down beside Robin and forced the potion into Robin's mouth.

Robin stopped convulsing and after about ten minutes blinked.

"Ridgeway."

Silence. Robin's eyes moved to Izak.

"W-what do y-y-you want…?" HE asked weakly.

"So much for a thanks. Well I came to tell you about the faculty meeting you missed but I suppose it'll have to wait." Izak headed for the door when he felt himself hit something. It moved quickly.

"G-go" Robin, said harshly.

Izak walked out after shooting a glare at Robin.

"R-Remus. James. S-Sirius. P-p-peter. Go."

He didn't see them go, but their smell faded. By the time Robin felt strong enough to lift himself off of the ground, it was late in the night. Probably around 2 in the morning.

~-------~

"You guys! We went to go to the kitchens and now we're just going back after Professor Ridgeway told us to? He only wanted us to leave the room! We can still go—,"

"Sirius, I'm tired and I need to try and figure all this out." James said irritably.

Remus just shrugged. "I'm tired."

Sirius sighed.

When they reached the common room they pulled off the cloak--- a little too soon.

"James? Sirius? Peter? Remus? What were you guys doing?"

Lily stood there, her hands on her hips.

"Oh… nothing."

"To the kitchens again I suppose?"

"Not really. We never made it there."

"Got caught, Sirius?"

"No. We almost got caught by McKensey then we followed him to see what he was up to and found Professor Ridgeway having some sort of seizure or something."

"Professor Ridgeway? Oh no I hope he's ok… I was really looking forward to class tomorrow! We start talking about part-werewolves… I never knew there was such a thing!"

"Me either." Remus said grimly.

"Oho, James you have competition! I think Lily _fancies _Professor Ridgeway!"

"You guys, please…"

Sirius started dancing around Lily, whose face was now as red as her hair.

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"You guys! He's my uncle…" 

Sirius stopped and nearly fell over.

"Yeah right! Haha funny one Rem'!"

"I'm not joking. I have to live with him this summer."

"Live with him? He's only 21! He has a house?" 

"Why does it matter Lil'! Either way if he doesn't have a house I bet he'll get one!" James said.

"Wow this is weird!"

"Weird? This is sweeeeettttt!!!!!! Remus has a teacher for a guardian! Now we don't need to do good in class—just suck up to him!"

"You guys, He won't do that."

"Hmm… you're right…"

Remus shook his head and sighed. "Nevermind. I'm going to bed. Night."

Remus walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Look what you guys did! Now he's upset!"

"Jeez, Lily, did anybody ask you? I think not!" James said annoyedly.

"Humph! Well fine then! Good night!" She stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Is there an echo in here?" Sirius said with a small grin. James chuckled and they both went up to the dorm room after Remus.

~------~

"Now, Robin, are you _sure _that's what it says?"

"Yes! I'm positive!"

"Well, then lets give it a try, shall we?"

"Alright…" Robin pulled a small statuette out of his pocket. It was of an ancient Babylonian god called Marduk. Robin pulled out his wand and tapped it. HE muttered words from another tongue--- then the statue split in half!

Dumbledore took it from Robin's hand. He pulled out a small rolled up piece of parchment. He opened it up.

"It's a potion… can you translate this?"

Dumbledore handed the parchment to Robin.

"Yes…. It says---

Make this potion if you dare,

To summon the god but do beware,

The one which whom the hair you take,

Will put hid very life at stake,

The hair of a parof the horn of aoudad,

And don't forget this or it will turn out bad,

The powdered remnants of a Canopic,

From a tomb---which? You may pick,

But the most important factor,

Is the tooth of a fossilized raptor.

You have been warned—continue if you must,

But those who make this, don't be too just,

You cant trust everyone, if you do your in trouble,

And this potion will mess up—times double.

I have to say some of that poem was rather lame. Must be hard to rhyme like that eh?"

"Hmm… We can manage to get most of those things. The tooth of a raptor… hmm… A Muggle museum. I'll have to get it off of an exhibit there. The rest is ok… oh but what's a parof?"

"Me."

"Oh… oh yes! I had forgotten that's the old term for part-werewolves! I'm sorry!"

"S'okay… now lets start getting the ingredients…" He stopped and stared at the paper.

"What is it Robin?"

" 'The one which whom the hair you take,

Will put his very life at stake,' 

But I'm the one who would give the hair! If we ever figure out exactly how to pull _that _off…"

"Hmm… I'm afraid its up to you if you want to give a hair… if not then… well, this is all for nothing. Decide now. I won't mind if you don't want to."

"No… no I'll do it… but does this thing want the hair from me when I'm in wolf form? Or when I'm in human form?"

"I don't know, but if we put in one from human and one from wolf form it will work either way…. Sound good?"

"Yes, ok. When will we go looking for the rest of the ingredients?"

__

"Tomorrow. You have a class to be going to. Good-bye! And if you have any more _problems _please tell me."

Robin nodded. Dumbledore walked out of the room. 

He glanced at the clock.

"Crap!"

He yelled. Five minutes late for his next class! He quickly walked down to his classroom. The kids were yelling and running around… fast movements… loud noises…

HE felt his head pounding as a major headache creeped up on him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. The class didn't notice him till he fell to his knees, unable to think with the pain in his head. Everything got quiet. Then Lucius yelled out.

"Oyo, sensitive ears! You're the parof!"

Robin felt someone grab his arm and lift him up. He could barely stand and couldn't think clearly. He felt himself being led out of the room. As he was walking away he heard Izak taking over his class. He then heard Minerva's voice next to him.

"Robin? Robin tell me what's wrong so I know what to do…"

"Quiet… need quiet…" She looked at him questioningly and sat him down on the floor when he began to lose feeling of his legs. She rushed to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore. That Robin is just a load of problems. I think it's just a waste of time---,"

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor clutching his ears after Mr. Malfoy yelled out 'hey Sensitive ears, you're the parof' or something like that."

"Oh dear… need to speak to those students of his." Dumbledore got up and headed for the door.

"What do I do about Robin?"

"Just let him have some quiet. Don't move too quickly around him I suspect the kids yelling and running around put him in shock."

Minerva nodded and headed down to Robin after Dumbledore.

"Whatever you do--- don't give him his potion right now. Ok?"

"Alright. You might want to take that class out of Izak's hands--- he likes to cause trouble for Robin a little too much to be trusted in there."

"Yes I am heading there now. Good-day Minerva." And with that he walked to the DADA classroom.

"Izak, I will be taking over from here."

"Ok headmaster. They told me they were learning about werewol-," he started but got cut off.

"Izak, please just go." Dumbledore said irritably. The past year had been very hectic and Dumbledore got into his badder moods quite a bit more often.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy I would like to speak to you later. When this class is over don't leave. Mr. Lupin I also say the same to you. After class. Now, I want to inform you all that, yes, Professor Ridgeway is a part-werewolf."

Lily gasped loudly the others just stared at Dumbledore.

"And I would trust him with my life. All your parents know what he is, and the ones who didn't feel comfortable about him got to meet him face-to-face. All your parents agreed to allow him to teach. I hope no one in here is so low as to change your attitude towards him in the slightest. I feel now the need to explain about Parofs. Shall I?"

Lily's mouth was open but she nodded. The others mumbled their 'yes's and 'sure's so Dumbledore continued.

"Parofs have always been very rare--- and often their blood, hair, teeth and claws are used in horrible potions, used to kill, maim or ruin others lives. That for one is why the parof population isn't as large as it should be. Today there should be at least five Parofs alive. The only reason Professor Ridgeway is alive is because he was in hiding for the first ten years of his life, till he came to Hogwarts. He was stalked by numerous enemies and always managed to escape. He is very talented in fighting dark arts for he has been doing it his whole life. When he left Hogwarts I contacted him and asked for him to be a teacher. He reluctantly came, and became the most loved teacher around. At 18 that is quite a big thing. Most wizards at 18 are training to be a teacher… but he was so good he didn't need any training.

"Mr. Malfoy here seems to think that if he gets him fired, that he will be admired by all the students by ridding our school of a 'monster'. He is no monster. Just another man burdened by the worst curse there is. The parof curse is the worst curse, that there is no cure for, yes. He has been very helpful to me especially now. We are currently trying to uncode a statuette. This statuette holds the answer to many things People want to know. A potion must be made for it. The potion calls for the hair of a par-wolf.

"He is the most important part of solving this and if he in any way is harmed it could very well lead to the death of all of you. Hidden in the statuette is a glimpse into the future. If I can succeed in getting to it I can very well prevent what will happen… Actually I am sure I can prevent it--- I just need to know first. I remind you all that loud noises and fast movements can prove fatal to Professor Ridgeway, and today, you all nearly killed him. He is in the hall now, and I must speak to him. You all are dismissed early. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Lupin, please follow me."

The students herded out in total silence. Remus and Lucius followed Dumbledore out into the hall. Robin was sitting there; head in hands; leaning against the wall. He didn't look up when Dumbledore came over. He sniffed and groaned.

"Go away."

"Robin. I know you want to be alone but I'm afraid it won't help. I have spoken to your students and told them the truth about you and why your being here is between the students their parents and the faculty."

"Go away." He repeated, in an agitated voice; still muffled by his hands.

Remus didn't like the voice. Agitating a werewolf isn't the best thing to do. If they lose their temper they get pretty vicious--- even in human form.

"Alright. Just wanted to let you know. Remember what I said earlier--- any more problems… come to me. Come, Lucius; Remus."

Dumbledore walked farther down. Remus watched Robin as they walked by him. He looked a mess. Remus felt bad. Today was the first day Remus looked at him as his uncle--- not just a professor. It made him feel worse.

Lucius sniggered. Remus glared at him.

"What you lookin' at Lupin?"

"Something really ugly… oh sorry that's your face."

Lucius opened his mouth to reply but Dumbledore stopped him "Lucius go wait in my office. I need to have a rather long talk with you."

Lucius walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore shut the gargoyle and turned to Remus.

"Robin tells me, that you were up wondering last night and saw him while he was … ill."

Remus nodded. _I'm in trouble now. _

Dumbledore seemed to have read his mind and laughed. "Don't worry your not in trouble. I suspect you were going to the kitchens to tame Sirius' stomach. I can't blame you and James for going with him. Actually I would thank you---he'd probably hurt something. But that's not what I wanted to say."

Remus looked up at him. "Then what do you want to say?" He realized how rude that sounded and looked up apologetically.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I wanted to tell you what exactly is happening. A very interesting part of Parof history is that, whenever you look in the book at people killed by parof over the past couple thousand years, They are only killed on eclipses. Now tell me Remus, when is the next Solar eclipse?"

"The next full moon…" 

"Exactly! Now, I want your opinion on this, saying as you will be staying with him and are the one to make decisions he is unable to make…"

"Why?"

"Why what, Remus?"

"Why am I the one to--,"

"Because he gave that permission--- If you don't want to you don't have to… we can just remove him from teaching till the moon passes."

"That sounds fine to me… why don't you just do that?"

"Well, we considered it… I guess we will then." Dumbledore smiled at him. 

"I better be going to deal with Mr. Malfoy… He's in a large amount of trouble."

Remus nodded and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Remus, remember, exams are next week!"

So Remus headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He stopped when he saw that Robin hadn't moved from the spot. There were a few professors standing there trying to get him up. Remus walked over.

"Um… sorry but I just wanted to know what's going on?"

"Ah, Lupin, maybe you'll be of some use." McKensey said with a small grin. "Teachers pet I hear? Oh wait… You're his favorite nephew! Of course! That explains it!"

"Izak, please!" Mcgonagall said irritably. He stopped and glared at Remus.

"What's going on?"

He repeated.

"HE doesn't seem to be responding… not sure if he can even hear us…"

Remus looked at him. His face was no longer buried in his hands. He was hugging his knees to his chest and leaning back against the wall, his head in clear view. His eyes were closed but Remus--- with his wolf instinct--- could tell he was hearing them. He had an idea.

HE took a deep breath and yelled HEY loudly. 

Robin's eyes shot open and he kicked out, kicking Remus' knee, knocking him backward into Mcgonagall.

"Shit." Was all that Robin said before he passed out.

Remus raised a brow. "Maybe I was a little too loud."

"Alright Lupin, that's enough. Off to bed."

~-~-~-~-~

Celeste Ridgeway… that's a wonderful name… I wish I had had a chance to use it… 

I still remember the second time he came to us… my mom and me…

He was looking quite bedraggled. He had the rest of the month off because of his problems… he left to find a safe place to stay.

~--------~

"Hello Robin! How are you?" Amanda said cheerily as she invited him in for tea--- I mean coffee.

"Not too good… that's why I'm here actually… I need a place to stay for the rest of the month…"

"You can stay here!"

"Wait, I need to tell you why… You might change your mind."

"Alright…" She said uncertainly. She led him to the sitting room, where chairs were the only furniture.

"First off- I'm a part-werewolf, or a parof… whatever you consider them…"

Her jaw dropped but she waited for the rest of it before saying anything.

"During lunar eclipse we--- Parofs --- tend to lose their mind… they become very temperamental … most deaths caused by Parofs are on lunar eclipses… I won't blame you if you don't want a monster like me living in your house…"

He hung his head as he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him in shock--- one pair from the woman in front of him… and one from the girl spying from the next room.

When Amanda spoke her voice was soft and full of pity. "No, no… you can stay here as long as you need…"

HE looked up at Amanda—he had thought she would turn him down.

"Really?"

"Yes… of course you can!"

"I thought that… that you would say… say no…"

"Heavens no, you are such a kind boy! And a splendid teacher from what I know! During the moon you can go in the basement… I suppose I can charm the door so Celeste won't go wondering down there… that wouldn't be pretty… and I would never ever consider you a monster or a dark creature!"

"But I am one…"

"No, you are a man who has a terrible curse on him… your not a monster."

Robin remained silent… he was shocked. He had convinced himself she would say no.

"Come on, I'll show you your room. Celeste! Come get this mans stuff and bring it upstairs! He'll be staying here for awhile!"

Robin felt himself smile. He was glad they weren't afraid of him like most were after he told them these things. Suddenly his mind went to Remus. _I didn't tell him I was leaving… maybe I should have… I'll send him an owl…_

He followed Amanda up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"Here it is! Oh, and-," she lowered her voice as not to let Celeste hear "There's some floo powder in the top shelf of the closet if you ever need it."

He nodded still smiling happily. Celeste walked in with his bags. He quickly took them from her.

"Thank you…"

She mumbled something and quickly left the room.

"She's shy." Amanda pointed out.

__

And she's a bit afraid of me too. He thought with a frown. He nodded.

She smiled kindly at him, a look in her eyes he couldn't read. _Pity _he thought suddenly. 

"I'll leave you in here to unpack. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Uh, no, but I'm not too hungry… I think I'll just unpack… and go to sleep. Feeling rather tired lately."

She nodded. "Well if I don't see you before you go to bed, then good-night."

He nodded. "You too."

She walked out.

He grabbed one of his dragon skin bags and opened it up. He began to unpack everything. He reached in and pulled out a small crystal ornament. It was of a howling wolf and on the bottom was an engravment outlined with gold, which read: 

__

'Bambini Della Luna'

The words rang in his head like a beautiful lullaby. The translation he knew immediately even though he didn't even know what language it was.

'_Children of the moon_'

He sighed and stopped unpacking, placing the ornament on the bedside table, he sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He shut his eyes. Sleeping in a strange bed seemed odd to him, so he took the chair. He fell asleep after a few minutes.

~------~

The next morning Robin awoke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes groggily. It was Celeste.

"Sir, um… Mr. Ridgeway? There's an owl for you."

__

I thought she didn't know about wizarding stuff

She saw the look on his face and looked at the floor.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice hoarse, as he opened the window to let the large Barred owl in.

"I know more than my mom thinks… I was supposed to go to Hogwarts but my mom put a spell on me… so that if I ever did any magic Hogwarts would never know… she thinks that I'm Muggle because she never saw me doing magic. She took the spell off not long ago… but I am… I am magical… I go through my mom's old school books every night… I know a bit. I use her wand…"

Robin was a little shocked that she was telling him this.

"Why are you telling me this? I would think you might tell your friends or something… but I'm a complete stranger…"

"Because you already knew! You can sense those kinds of things…"

"True but…. Hey how did you know that?"

"I told you, I read through all of my mothers books… there was a lot on Werewolves and a little on part-werewolves…"

"Hold on… I need to read this letter…"

He read the letter still confused about Celeste.

__

Dear Uncle Robin he couldn't help but smile at that. Only recently did Remus start calling him that. 

__

Where are you? Dumbledore told the class you had left for a bit—Lucius is getting on my nerves—he thinks you've been fired, but I know that's not true. Dumbledore trusts you a lot; he would never fire you. So why did you leave? I knew you wouldn't be teaching for awhile till the moon passes but leaving? That's a little extreme don't you think? I hope my owl finds you… its hard when you don't know where to find the person the note is to! 

---Remus

He looked over at Celeste who was fiddling with --------

"Hey! Don't touch that!" He quickly jumped over and grabbed the small crystal ornament from her.

"Sorry…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes again. "No I'm sorry… It's just… I'm the only one who's ever touched that… I don't really trust people enough… here…" He handed it to her. She hesitantly took it and looked at the inscription.

"_Bambini Della Luna…. _That's Children of the moon…"

"How did you know that?"

"Muggle school. They teach us languages. I took Italian."

"So that's Italian…"

She looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Oh ok."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh ok, well can I wonder how old you are?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm seventeen… turning eighteen soon… I can't wait to leave this place."

"Why? I would love it if I lived here… and had a family who actually loved me…"

"Your family doesn't love you?"

"I don't really have much of a family… foster parents… but they aren't family… my mom is dead… my dad is dead… the only relative I have is my nephew."

"Who's your nephew?"

"Remus Lupin."

She nodded.

Robin strained his ears. He heard Amanda coming up the stairs.

"Your mothers coming."

Celeste turned towards the door just as it opened. Amanda stepped in and smiled.

"Ah, Robin, you're awake! Why did you sleep on the chair?"

"Don't like unfamiliar beds."

"Oh, well, you can stay on the chair if you'd like I guess… well … Celeste what's that? Is that Mr. Ridgeway's?"

"Yes." She said quickly as she placed the ornament back on the tableside.

"What is it?" Amanda said looking at the object closely.

"It's a statuette my real mother gave me the first and last time I saw her."

"First and last?"

Robin nodded. "She was on her death-bed. I came to see her for I had just found out she was my mother. She knew me right away and gave that to me,"

"What does this mean? _Bambini Della Luna_?"

"Children of the Moon."

She nodded. "Come on Celeste, help me make breakfast… Will you be joining us Robin?"

"Um… well what are you having?"

She smiled "Pancakes."

"Sure."

"Alright we'll call you when they're ready."

"Yes, thank you." Celeste followed her mother silently down the stairs.

Robin made his way to the desk and took out a quill and some parchment.

Dear Remus,

I have left because I fear I am a danger. I lose my mind during these times and I might hurt someone. I will be back after the full moon. Tell Lucius I am very very angry at him and I cant wait to get back at him--- oh and your going to have to help me on that one, warn James and Sirius… I'm sure they'll love the job.

HE glanced over at the table, where the ornament sat. He grabbed it and put it into a box.

I hope you like this gift. Your grandmother, the first and last time I met her, gave this to me. I hope you know what bambini Della Luna means--- you should. If you don't I'll tell you when I get back. Have fun, good luck with exams. Tell Sirius to calm down, tell James to ask Lily out before I strangle him and tell Peter to stand up for himself, the little wuss.

---Uncle Robin

He handed the note and the package to the owl and patted it on the head. It flew into the distance.

"Robin?" He spun around. It was Celeste. "Breakfast is ready." She turned and headed down. Robin released his breath and followed her down. He sat down at the table. He loved the smell of Syrup—sugar seemed to be his favorite food---if it's considered a food at all.

He grabbed the fork near him—he felt a burning pain spread through his hand and he let out a howl of pain as he dropped it. It clattered on the floor. He looked at his hand. It was blistering in the area where the silver fork had touched.

"I need to be more careful… I'm not used to being around people other than my own family and the Hogwarts staff--- they make sure I don't touch any silver…"

Amanda had come over to look at his hand. He had grabbed the fork so hard that when it burnt him it got him pretty bad.

"Oh dear… I have to remember that… Sorry… come on Robin, I'll bandage it up."

He pulled his hand away. "No that's fine, It will heal." She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, alright…"

She grabbed a plastic fork and handed it to Robin. Robin used his other hand and began to eat refusing to use the burnt hand.

When the meal was finished Robin went to wash his hands--- both because of the sticky syrup that managed to get on them and because of the blistering burn. 

Then he noticed the handle to the sink. _Silver… arrrggg_ He grabbed a vase and threw it to the floor. He watched as it shattered. He heard a small scream from downstairs and Amanda ran up to him. Robin hit his head over and over again with his hand.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" He kept muttering.

"Robin?"

"Sorry… I-I'll just go… Go to bed or… or something… I don't want to hurt anything else…" He walked into his room before she could say anything else.

The next few weeks went very slowly. Robin would eat, and then lock himself in his room. HE was constantly losing his temper and slowly it got worse and worse. 

"Robin? Are you awake?"

Silence. Celeste banged on the door. "Robin?"

No answer came. She knocked again and again. Then she opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Robin yelled. His face was contorted in anger and his eyes seemed to glow a yellow color---- the wolf trying to come out.

She let out a small squeak; too afraid to talk she backed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Her mom came up behind her. Celeste had tears streaming down her face. He scared her so much she had started crying.

"Celeste what's wrong?"

"H-he… oh it just scared me…"

"We should just leave him alone today…" She said. Her daughter had told her about knowing magic a couple weeks ago, after Robin convinced her too. Ever since he had been tutoring her in magic. Amanda often helped. 

"I'll put a charm on this door… I was going to have him in the basement for transformation but I guess that's out of the question now…"

She pulled out her wand and tapped the door muttering a few words. The door glowed for a second then it was done. She led a very scared Celeste downstairs to eat.

~------~

Remus fiddled with the small ornament while waiting for Madame Pomfrey to get him to go to the Shrieking shack. He ran his fingers over the tiny letters.

"Children of the Moon…" he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey, its you… you scared me…"

"Yes, I realized, come on, let's go."

She led him down the corridor and outside to the willow. Remus used a stick to hit the knot. The tree froze. Madame Pomfrey began to walk away, as Remus entered the passageway. 

__

I wonder how Uncle Robin's doing now… he thought. 

That was the last he thought as the wolf took over.

~------~


	3. Old friends

Robin Ridgeway

Robin Ridgeway

~---~

When Robin opened his eyes he knew where he was right away. The familiar sights and sounds of the Hogwarts infirmary greeted him. As the room came into focus he saw Poppy walk fast-paced to the other side of the room. She caught a glimpse of Robin and immediately stopped.

"Ah, Robin, your awake. The Walker's brought you here after your transformation ended a few days ago… you were in a coma."

He didn't trust himself enough to speak. He glanced at the beds next to him. He noticed Sirius Black in one of them.

"Yo, Professor Ridgeway! Guess what I did in quidditch today?"

Robin forced words out of his mouth. They came out hoarse and dry sounding. "Something stupid…?"

"Damn your getting to know me too well. My bat missed the bludger… instead my head hit it."

Robin laughed slightly, still feeling very tired, and ill.

"Mr. Black, please stop talking to Professor Ridgeway, he needs his rest."

Poppy said as she walked over and pulled the curtains around Robin's bed. He scowled. He hated being alone. So he voiced this out.

"I don't like being alone. I feel alone with these curtains…"

"Well, Robin, I'm sorry. How many years have you lived alone now? Four? Five? Well now that's changing. Enjoy it while you can!"

Robin sighed. He listened as Poppy's footsteps left.

Then suddenly the curtain moved. IT was Sirius. He was grinning broadly.

"Your not alone no more!"

"Why does it have to be you that's here instead of… I don't know maybe James or Remus or even Lily or Peter…"

"Oh, come now, you know you love me best!"

"No I don't… your giving me a headache…"

"See? Your getting a headache just thinking about those other people!"

"No I'm getting a headache from your constant babbling…"

There was a few snickers from outside the curtains. Sirius turned around.

"Oh! Moony, Prongs, Wormtail! Where you eavesdropping?"

"They learned from you Sirius."

Sirius turned around and stuck out his tongue at Robin.

"Actaully Sirius, your not supposed to be out of bed, and not supposed to be talking to him either! So no we werent eaves dropping we were coming in to bust you for breaking two rules!"

"There's a teacher here by the way." Robin said pointedly. James Remus and Peter had entered when Poppy wasn't there---- broken rule!

Silence. Robin laughed.

"Gods, your all so tense. Give it up I aint that cruel."

"Of course he wouldn't give ME a detention! Im his favoritest student! Right _Robin_?"

Sirius said, pointedly using Robins first name.

"Sirius shut your trap and don't call me that on school grounds."

"So anywhere else I can call you Robin? Sweet!"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "I need to work on stating things clearer."

Robin listened closely. "You guys might want to get going. Madame Pomfrey is coming here in a few minutes. Shes coming down the corridor now."

He caught the scent before Remus. Good thing too, because Remus usually caught the scent when she was nearly at the door. The three of them bolted out and Sirius walked over to his bed and lied down. When Poppy opened the door Sirius was smiling innocently at her--- and the curtains around Robin's bed were open.

"Robin. Who was it?"

"Me. I didn't like them shut."

"Well don't do that! Your just as stubborn as you were when you were a student here. That really wasn't that long ago… I keep forgetting how young you really are… now next time I tell you something listen to me!"

~-~-~-~-~-~

Robin. He entered my life as a stranger and left as one too. He reentered my life as a monster and left again as a brave man who has to suffer a horrible curse. Then when he came back---- well that comes later… In the story of Robin Ridgeway…

~-~-~-~-~-~

The next day, Robin was permitted to get out of the hospital wing. He met up with Sirius in the hall, who had been released from the infirmary the day before.

"Hey teach! Whats up?"

"Don't call me teach… im a professor and im to be called a professor."

"Sorry. Professor. Have you seen Remus? We're playing this muggle game James' dad told us about… I think its called hide-and-seek?"

"Yes, I've actually played that before… Its called cheating when you ask someone else if you've seen them though."

"but it isnt fare! Remus has a good nose he can sniff me James and Peter out any day!"

"Your right… that is a bit unfair. How about I be the sniffer for you. I will point you in the right direction."

Sirius nodded fervently. Robin walked down the corridor and took a few turns till they were in a room Sirius had never seen before. It had boxes all over---- a storage room.

Robin sniffed.

"Yup. He's here all right. Now you search."

Robin watched as Sirius looked in a few of the nearby boxes. Then Sirius froze. He walked towards Robin and pushed the air next to him. Something heavy hit the ground and swore loudly. Robin began laughing hard.

"That's not fair! Sirius you cheated!"

"Well, its not fair that you have such a good sense of smell! That can be considered cheating too! Not to mention using James' invinsability cloak!"

Remus pulled off the cloak and heaved himself off of the now broken boxes.

"Well… he has too good a sense of smell!"

"Then we're even! You get invinsability cloak and a semi-good sense of smell and we get a very good sense of smell!"

Robin snorted with laughter. "Sorry, but I'm out of this game! I need to watch the Hogsmeade students."

  
"Oh, yeah! How bout it Remus, lets find James and Peter! I need some more Dungbombs anyway."

Remus mumbled something and let Sirius drag him out.

~------~ in hogsmeade ~------~

Robin walked ---- or collided---- with a man who looked very familiar.

"R-Robin???"

Robin stared at the man. Then he realized who it was. Dieter Odolff (deet er O dull f)

"Dieter!" They laughed and hugged then Robin just stared at him not believing it.

"Why are you here? I thought you moved to California!"

"I did! WE had a few problems at home… you know… girls… cant live with them cant live without them."

"What happened?"

"Got a divorce… So I moved here to try and find you! How come you never went to Narmers? I really missed you there!"

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts. The best school around. With the best headmaster too."

"So you work there now?"

"Yes. I'm a defence against dark arts teacher."

"Defence against dark arts? But technically you are a dark creature…"

"Yes but I can still teach how to defend against it."

"So… how is everything going? Met any pretty ladies?"

Robin laughed. "No. God your exactly the same!"

"When you get married at 18 and get a divorce at 20 it emphesizes the need to be a kid again!"

"Where are you staying? I ho---," He was cut off by James and Remus running up and grabbing his sleeve trying to drag him away.

"C'mon we need your help! Sirius is hiding --- in a different form! We cant find him anywhere!"

"Since when are you two so rude? I was trying to talk to someone---,"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh ok fine… hey Dieter, hold on--- you can follow us if you'd like… I need to find one of the more pesky students."

So Dieter Remus and James followed Robin to a cave in the hillside.

"Sirius get your little ass out here now. You've been caught and your not even supposed to be up here!"

Sirius walked out smelling like dog--- Robin knew that they were animagus. He figured it out by the strong smells on them.

"Am I in trouble?" He said with what he thought was a winning smile.

"Yes."

He frowned. "I thought I was your favorite student!"

"Fortunatly. Now go and don't let me catch you in this cave--- no matter what your doing. Its amazing how you can turn a simple game of hide-and-seek into a detention worthy game. And I better not hear from any of the girls about you wanting to play strip poker with them…"

"Hey! Robin we used to play strip poker with Lei and ---sigh---- Jaelynn."

"Jesus christ Dieter, can you try to keep your big mouth shut?"

"Wait a minute! Your trying to get ME in trouble for something you used to do also?"

"Yes. That's the great part of being a teacher. Do note that we were only playing around when we asked girls if they wanted to play--- we never actually did."

"That must've been boring… how come you didn't?"

Dieter answered this before Robin could open his mouth. "Because _Professor Ridgeway _couldn't! I don't know why but he said he couldn't. Im still waiting for a good reason Robin."

"I would tell you Dieter if you werent such a light-headed blabbermouth." Remus knew why Robin couldn't. The scars that the wolf left…

"So, Dieter's your name? How do you know or dear old professor?"

"_old? _Kids these days! He's only twenty-one! Don't call my dear friend old! We've known each other since we were tots! We were neighbors! But then he decided to go to Hogwarts when I went to Narmers! I could have strangled you for that Robin."

"Yeah right! That's why I told you when I was in a very very pissy mood. You always did get petrified of me when I was mad."

"Well, you're the only parof I've ever known."

Robin cuffed Dieter in the face--- he had practically yelled that out.

"You idiot!" He hissed. "You do know how dangerous it is for me to even be in public?"

"No actually I don't--- why is this such a big thing."

"Did you _ever _read that book I gave you?"

"No. Why?"

Robin hit his head. "Do me a favor and read it."

"Hello! Your forgetting the students are here!" Sirius said loudly braking Robin's glare at Dieter --- who looked quite frightened at the look on Robins face.

Robin grinned at Sirius. "Sirius you and Dieter will get along just fine. I advise you, james, Remus, to keep an eye on both of them. I need to go talk to Mcgonagall for a moment."

HE walked away to Minerva who was waving him over irritably.

"We have a problem Robin. We are gathering all the students to head back now."

"What is it Minerva?"

"There are numerous dark wizards gathering here… supporters of that man… you-know-who."

"Voldemort? I suppose he is gaining more power… Death Eaters I believe the supporters are called… where are they?"

"We don't know. Dumbledore just told us. Collect the students, and bring them to the carrages. Then we will have to put you into hiding… The death eaters are rumored to be looking for… for a parof…"

Robin choked. "For---for a parof…" He repeated… "For me…"

"Yes. Nevermind… we will get the students… you need to go. I suppose you should go back to America with your Foster parents."

Robin nodded. HE didn't want to ditch the place like that--- just because he's in danger of being caught… but if he said anything to Minerva she'd stop his plans.

He walked up to Dieter looking grim and slightly ill.

"Robin? Something wrong? You've gotten all pale…"

Robin turned to the students who were still standing there.

"Remus. James. Peter. Sirius. Go to Professor Mcgonagall. You need to go back to the castle."

"Why? Whats going on?" Remus asked as he noticed the frenzy of people trying to leave.

"Death eaters. Now go to Mcgonagall before I get mad."

"But arent the death eaters supposedly looking for---," James started

"GO"

the students hurredly walked away to Mcgonagall who nodded to Robin. Remus cast him a curious look.

"Whats going on Robin? What was that nod about?" Dieter asked him

"They're here for me. The death eaters are here to get me."

~--------~

---a glimpse into the future---

A dark haired man walked into the room. He was in his late thirties and his hair was streaked with gray.

"Hello. I am professor Ridgeway. I am your new DADA teacher. I have heard of the so called 'jinx' on the spot. Seems quite odd don't you think?" he chuckled slightly.

He looked around the classroom. His eyes stopped on a boy in the front row. 

"Potter. I knew your father. I knew him pretty well. I taught him and his friends when I was young."

Harry stared at him.

The man grinned. "I nearly strangled him. He iritated me very much. Always drooling over your mother but never having the nerve to ask her on a date till I told him I'd stab him with a quill a million times till he was as mangled as---- Well I think you've heard enough---- oh and you over there…."

He looked over to a boy with silvery blond hair. "Malfoy eh? Your father was the worst student I've ever had. Tell him I said hello. And your mother--- tell her I am very sorry she is stuck with him.

There were numerous snickers from Gryffindors and a few Slytherins. Draco's face flushed red.

~--- End of future vision ---~

Robin walked quickly down the road to the carriages with Dieter closely following him.

"Hey! Where are you going to go to hide?"

"I'm not going to hide."

"But that woman said--,"

"I don't care what she says. Just don't talk." He said as he approached Minerva who was talking to Remus.

"Minerva. I'm not going into hiding."

Remus looked surprised and looked at him then to Mcgonagall. "Hiding?"

"Robin! Remus get into the carriage this is between Robin and I."

Remus hesitated then got into the carriage seeing the murderous look on Mcgonagall's face.

"You have to go into hiding! Those death eaters somehow knew that you were here. That means that there must be someone hinting them off. Your not safe!"

"I don't care. Don't argue with a werewolf, sometimes they get nasty." He threatened quite angrilly.

"ROBIN. I WONT ALLOW IT."

"Oh well. You don't have to allow it because I am doing it. I wont teach for it will put the kids in danger but I wont just leave to America."

Minerva looked furious but she saw that Robin wasn't changing his mind and was getting quite angry.

~---Remus' POV----~

I watched out the open window and listened to what they were saying. I felt a pit of dread in my stomach. I had only learned that Robin was my uncle 2 months ago, but I felt as though he was my dad. He was fun, and he always knew what to do. It made me forget he was only five years older than me.

I saw his eyes flash dangerously. The yellow glint told me the wolf was angry but Robin was holding back. Professor Mcgonagall bit her lip. Obviously she had seen it to. Then, she nodded. 

"If you get caught, I swear to you I wont help save you."

"No need. I'll be dead already."

Mcgonagall either ignored him or didn't hear it for she just got into the carriage to watch the students. 

"Wow, that was weird man! You just totally threatened her!" Dieter said.

Robin couldn't help but smirk evily to his friend. "I have a knack for getting what I want with them. They're petrified of me."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where you going to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what about those people… you sent me an owl from their place… Walker was it? Why not stay with them?"

Robin shrugged. He felt a little bad about staying with them the month before with his severe mood swings--- but he only needed a few days… and the full moon was weeks away.

"I'll send them an owl. C'mon lets get a butterbeer."

They quickly got their Butterbeers to go and walked to a table outside of a store.

Robin pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I'm always prepared." He said wit ha grin to Dieter who was thoroughly amused at how Robin 'carried his life in his pocket'.

Dear Amanda,

Hello. I am sorry about any trouble I caused last month. That was the worst transformation of my life, with those mood-swings. I was just wondering if there is any way I could just spend a few nights this weekend---till I find a place of my own. It seems the Death Eaters are after me. I just need a place to stay till Monday most likely. Please respond ASAP.

~ Robin Ridgeway

"Ok… where's my owl when I need him? Oh… jeez that's him…" He said as a beautiful barred owl flew over

"He has some good-ass timing!" Dieter exclaimed

"I know. Smart little guy, arent you Blaire?" Robin said to the bird as he gave it the letter. The bird nodded and flew off.

"So, Dieter, what happened with you and Cyndall?"

"I don't really know… one minute we were having damn good sex next minute I turn the TV on and she wants a divorce…"

"You turned the _TV on?" _I asked unbelieving.

"Yeah… why does everyone think that's so bad? Hey isnt your birthday soon?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it…. Err… May 11st! I remember that one!"

"I wish you'd forget."

"That's in a few days isn't it? I better remind your mom."

"I don't have a mom."

"Oh, sorry, your foster mom."

"No need to remind her. I have no mom or dad, my brother and sister in law died, and my only relative is my nephew."

"Seems like you've rehearsed that."

"Basically. I've had to repeat it numerous times."

"Who's your nephew? I thought that all your blood-relatives were dead?"

"Remus Lupin. The one you met earlier."

"The one with the light brown hair? Kinda like a sandy color?"

"Yes."

"Really? I didn't know that! Cool!"

"Your weird. Please keep quiet your luring unwanted attention… any one of them could be death eaters…" Robin said watching the people walking by. The people seemed to edge away from their table. They could sense the presence of a dark creature.

Within minutes Robin's owl, Blaire had returned with a message. Robin took the note and read it aloud.

"it says- Dear Robin,

Of course you can come. We know that was a very bad time and that normally you wouldn't act like that. Celeste is doing good in her studies but I think you might be able to teach her a bit better then me, if you want to. We are ready for you now, if you are coming.

-Amanda"

"Who's Celeste?"

"Amanda's daughter."

"Age?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "She turned eighteen last month."

"Little young but she's in my 3 year span!"

"No. I forbid you to flirt or even meet her!"

"Oh, I get it… ok she's all yours!"

"no! I just don't want you to hurt her! Remember when you dumped Erin?"

"Yeah…"

"Just… oh what am I saying! I disallow you to meet Celeste."

"huh! I'll meet her! You'll see!" he said, running a hand through his wavy chestnut colored hair.

~-------~

After a half hour, Robin spotted a quite mean looking man stalking his way. He jumped up, the wolf inside him sensing danger, and ran. Dieter seemed to have noticed and walked up to the man to slow him down. He succeeded.

When Robin arrived at the place he was out of breath and quite sweaty. He rang the doorbell. Amanda answered with a smile.

"Did you run the whole way here?"

"I was being followed by a death eater… I lost him a ways back but I just wanted to be as far away as possible…"

"Oh dear, now you sit down, I'll make you some te—er----coffee."

Celeste entered the room. She smiled slightly at him. She had felt bad when she and her mother had to carry him to hogwarts---- her mother, having not used magic in awhile forgot how to use magic to carry him---- So now she often tried to help him with things as if he was unable.

"We covered the sink faucet's so the silver doesn't show anymore. We also have a lot of plastic utensils for you to use."

He nodded "Thank you."

She nodded. "What happened to your wolf ornament? I noticed when we packed your stuff for you that it was gone…"

"I gave it to my nephew."

"So he's a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You have a lot of werewolves in your family. Your mother must have been one too."

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry… you probably don't like talking about this…"

"I don't care."

"Oh ok…"

Celeste remained silent for a bit. Robin laughed aloud, musing to himself.

"You look as though you've seen a monster---- oh wait that came out wrong…" He laughed a bit louder. "It's amazing what things I come up with."

She raised a brow and smiled slightly. She pushed a piece of her dark red hair out of her face

He looked at her. Her bright blue eyes clashed with her deep red hair, but gave her a look of deep sophistication… _She's very pretty…_ he caught himself thinking that and looked back out the window.

—Celeste POV—

He looked into my eyes. I felt myself go weak in the knees. His deep brown eyes were so troubled yet kind at the same time. He suddenly seemed startled and looked away. I shook my head to wipe it of the thoughts and went to help my mom with the coffee.

-----

The doorbell rang. Amanda called to Celeste that she would get it. Robin sniffed the air. _Dammit! It's Dieter! _

He heard the sound of voices from the door. He got up and made his way out. Dieter smiled at him from the door.

"Robin, you ditched me!"

"Well, it wasn't intended but you decided to go talk to the death eater."

"You still ditched me!"

"Oh, well. I suppose you're here trying to pick up girls. I hear there's a strip joint down the road---,"

"Might I ask how you heard this?"

"Ok… so I asked about it? So what."

Amanda interrupted. "Um, excuse me… but who's this?"

"This is Dieter Odolff. Big-time pervert. Make him go away!" He said playfully. He heard Celeste laugh from behind him. Robin turned around. Dieter caught a glimpse of her and pushed past Robin and Amanda.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A beautiful lady, laughing at my good buddies joke! Now, splendid buddy… how about introducing me and this lady face-to-face as I'm sure you've talked about moi?"

"No actually, I'm keen on avoiding the mistakes in my life."

Dieter looked hurt. Robin shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. Celeste this is Dieter; Dieter this is Celeste! Ok? You happy? Now shoo!"

"Oh, come now! You cant have both of these beautiful ladies all to yourself!"

Amanda and Celeste both blushed.

"Who says?" Robin said with a large grin as Amanda closed the door and invited Dieter in.

"I say."

"If your name was Simon I'd believe it."

" censored you."

~------------------------------------------~


	4. The Kiss

Robin Ridgeway

Robin Ridgeway

That was probably the best day of my life. Robin and Dieter just joking around. It was probably the most relaxed I'd ever seen Robin--- of course later on I saw him more relaxed. It seemed that Dieter lightened his mood a lot. He did the same to me… I wish Dieter would bring Robin back to me…

~---~

Dieter stayed for dinner, acting so charming, like water from a running faucet.

He was constantly cracking jokes but stopped when he made Celeste spit out her drink on Robin--- who choked on a piece of cooked carrot.

After managing to un-choke a soaked-with-orange-juice parof named Robin, Dieter teased Robin constantly, making Robin withdraw himself from conversation.

"Oh come on Robbie! I was joking and you know it--- you're all sticky too… oh sorry! You knew I was kidding don't get all evil on me---,"

That's where he did it. Celeste glared at Dieter and mouthed 'idiot'.

Robin got up, his hands shoved deep in his pockets; looking at the floor; he trudged up to his bedroom.

"What did I say?"

Celeste put her face in her hands. "You're so unbelievably stupid…"

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "I'm afraid I don't know what Dieter said either…"

"'Don't get all _EVIL _on me!' hello? Werewolves are considered evil monsters and Parofs are considered even worse!"

"Oh." Amanda and Dieter said at the same time.

"Well, one persons day is ruined… now how about you two make my day by playing a nice little game of strip poker with me?" Dieter said with a grin.

"In your dreams!" Celeste said with a small grin.

"Yeah, in your dreams…" Amanda said while laughing.

~----~

Dieter was allowed to stay there also. He slept on the couch downstairs. Once Robin felt better---during the night when Celeste cheered him up with a few jokes on Dieter--- they both went downstairs and put shaving cream on his face to give him a mustache and goatee. 

"He looks horrible with a goatee! The mustache ain't that bad…" Celeste whispered to him as Robin put the shaving cream in his hair.

"Don't you dare go saying he looks even remotely good! He'll make sure I never hear the end of it!"

"Don't worry, he doesn't look good enough to get anything from me!"

"Do I?" he said with a grin. She laughed and patted him on the back, nodding.

"Of course you do." Within those minutes they had achieved a brother sister relationship, though both of them wanted more than that—but they both thought the other didn't.

"Good. Well. What do you do around here when you're not sleeping and its dark out?"

"I usually look at stars from the roof…" 

"Cool. How do you get up there?"

"Through my bedroom window."

"Cooler! Lets go!" He said dragging her out.

When they got up there he stood there, gazing out at all the stars. He shuddered when he caught sight of the moon and quickly looked away. Celeste noticed that but decided to pretend she didn't.

"Do you like looking at stars?" He asked her.

"Yes. I think they're beautiful…"

She looked at Robin through the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. He looked away back at the stars.

"Celeste… heavenly…"

"Huh?"

"Your name… it means heavenly…"

"Oh… what does yours mean?"

"Famous brilliance."

"And how do you know these things?"

"I don't know… I just do."

Celeste raised a brow and looked back up at the stars. They sat there for hours. Eventually they fell asleep up there.

When Robin awoke he immediately noticed the head resting on his chest just below his chin. He looked down at the deep red hair sprawled over his chest. He couldn't help laugh. Somehow she had moved over to him in her sleep.

He nudged her slightly. She grunted and reached around him, squeezing pretty hard.

"Ow!" He cried out in a strangled voice. "That hurts! Leggo!"

She sat up abruptly. She looked at him wide eyed as he sat up, rubbing his side.

"You've got a killer grip."

"What the… We fell asleep…"

"I noticed that already." HE said as he got up and rubbed his back sorely. "Figure's I fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position and wake up being squeezed to death…"

Celeste let out a strangled cry and quickly climbed into her window. Her mother was standing there. She looked shocked at first then saw Robin coming in too, looking like he was in pure pain.

"Last time I fall asleep on a roof… Amanda, did you know your daughter has a tendency to sleepwalk across the roof and squeeze guys to death when they wake up?"

Amanda calmed down at that, as though she expected something more had happened…

"I didn't know she walked in her sleep but I suppose that's what happened?"

She looked at Celeste who was blushing furiously.

Robin turned to her laughing to himself "For future reference—I am NOT a teddy-bear!"

She couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get some relatively good sleep… Maybe this stiff neck'll go away…" He said as he walked out of the room. Amanda shook her head and raised a brow at Celeste.

"Star-gazing again?"

"He dragged me up."

"After you both shaving-creamed Dieter?"

"I completely forgot! HEY! ROBIN! REMEMBER DIETER?" she called. She heard loud footsteps going down the stairs and then a burst of laughter followed by a large clunk.

Amanda and Celeste exchanged quizzled looks and then darted down the stairs.

Dieter was standing there—covered in shaving cream and Robin was on the floor rolling around and laughing his head off.

Dieter looked so funny with the goatee and the mustache not to mention the look on his face added to it. Then he noticed that both Celeste and Robin were in their clothes from yesterday.

"Might I ask why the lovely lady and my best buddy are doing in _yesterday's _clothing?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"W-W-W-W-HAHAAAAA!" Robin attempted to answer but was laughing too hard.

"Honestly--- After doing that to you we went ontop of the house to look at stars and fell asleep. Nothing else."

Dieter looked crestfallen—then realized something.

"You fell asleep? TOGETHER?" he said in a baby-voice.

"Awa! How cute!"

Robin stopped laughing and kicked Dieter's leg as hard as he could. Dieter was hopping around the house the rest of the day.

The next night Dieter decided to go stargazing – he forced Celeste and Robin to take him up there. He also pointed out that he wouldn't allow any inappropriate behavior. Robin cuffed him in the face.

Robin went into a daze as he stared at the moon. Dieter pointed this out to Celeste.

"Look at this, the moon has like something about it, that even on non-full moon nights it'll mesmerize them! Look he wont notice anything I'm saying right now unless--,"

"—Unless I'm not really looking at the moon and am just faking you out."

Robin said with a grin.

"Damn you…" Dieter, said playfully.

Robin laughed. Celeste liked his laugh… 

She then noticed an owl in the distance. Robin had already noticed it.

"Robin, is it Blaire?"

"Yep. That's Blaire all right. Wonder what she has…"

The owl flew over and rammed into Robin playfully. Robin fell backward from the pressure of it and laughed. He took the note from her and patted Blaire's head. He opened the note.

Dear Uncle Robin,

Where are you? We got exam scores back. I did ok but James got the best of all of us. I tied at 2nd with Sirius. That's an insult. He doesn't even study! Peter barely made it through but he did. We all want you back here. All the kids hate the replacement teacher. She's a cruel, cruel person… She decided to go over werewolves again with us… you don't want to know what she said. Everyone's dissing her behind her back because everyone likes you and they know what you are… please write back.

~ Remus

P.s. If your still whereever you are now when school ends, do I still go with you?

Dieter, who was reading over his shoulder, laughed. 

"Well, you're a very popular teacher!"

" That's because I'm the only one that helps set up pranks on the awful Professor McKensey, Potions Master at Hogwarts!"

"Ah, so you still like breaking rules? I thought that maybe since you became a teacher you'd… I don't know… tightened up about rules?"

"Naha! Never!"

Celeste just listened to the conversation in silence.

She didn't notice that she was staring at Robin then their eyes met, and he raised a brow.

"Celeste? Anybody home?" He waved a hand in front of her face She pulled back, startled.

"Earth to Celeste; come in Celeste!" Dieter said, imitating the fuzzy sound of a radio.

Both Dieter and Robin laughed at this. Celeste grinned. 

"Very funny."

" I know!" Dieter said gloatingly.

Robin snorted with laughter. Celeste leaned back against the chimney.

Dieter began to climb down to the window.

"C'mon you two I wouldn't trust you two up here with my life."

HE jumped into the house. Robin and Celeste both raised a brow and got up He looked to her. Suddenly he found his lips against hers. He pulled away after a moment; she looked as shocked as he was. They both quickly got inside and to their bedrooms, avoiding the other's eye.

~---------~


	5. The Words of the Wolf

Robin Ridgeway

Robin Ridgeway

That was the best moment in my god-damned life. The first kiss… 

~----~

Dear Remus,

Yes, if I am not out of hiding by the end of the year, you will come here with me. I am currently living with the Walkers, if you want to know more ask Dumbledore. He knows where I am probably better than I do! I was going to come back to the school in a few weeks but I am beginning to think not… a death eater walked by this house yesterday. I knew it was one. I feel I won't be returning to the school this year. You only have a week or two left anyway. What is it … 3 weeks? Yes… I will still be in hiding. I will see you then.

~ R 

P.s. Don't put my name on any letters in case these letters get intercepted. Just call me "R".

Remus sighed and turned to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"He's not coming back this year."

Peter groaned aloud. James scowled. Sirius just swore.

"Well, Only three weeks anyway."

Those three weeks went by fast. At the kings cross station, kids huddled around Robin asking him if he'll be there next year and that they hated the replacement teacher. He just pushed past them to Remus and quickly led him to the house.

"Damn muggle cars… I nearly got hit by one a few days ago!"

"I think they're pretty neat…"

"Oh no not you too! Those things are scary!"

Remus laughed. "Scary? Your afraid of muggle cars?"

Robin shrugged

Remus continued laughing till they reached the house, where he reduced it to a small grin.

The door opened to a curly auburn haired woman in her forties. Remus put out a hand, which the woman shook.

"And you must be Remus! Nice to meet you! Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please!" Remus exclaimed. He had been complaining since they left kings cross that he was hungry. Robin shook his head.

Robin made his way inside behind Remus. Remus looked curiously at all the muggle gadgets and fiddled with them. Celeste peered out from the other room but pulled away when Robin saw her.

"Celeste? Don't you want to meet Remus?"

There was a small 'no' from the other room. Remus raised a brow and looked at Robin. He mouthed 'shy'.

Remus caught a glimpse of a muggle thing in the corner of the room.

"A telephone! I used one of those before! I called James!"

"James. Figures he has a telephone. His father's a little obsessed don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know James' number?"

"I think I do…"

"Try it!"

"What if its wrong?"

"Say 'sorry I must have the wrong number!' It happens all the time!"

"ok…"

Remus picked up the phone and dialed the number. He was very releived when James answered.

"Potter residence."

"James!"

"Remus?"

"Haha! Yeah!"

"Are you at that 'Walker' place?"

"Yeah! They have muggle stuff all over so, there's a telephone too!"

"I'm glad I taught you how to use it… does it have a hands-free button?"

Remus looked at the phone. "Yes… what does that do?"

Robin walked over—after seeing Remus look at the hands-free button. He pressed it and hung up the phone.

"Hello, James. I pressed the button for him."

"Hey! Prof--- uhhh… Robin!"

Robin sighed. "I should have never spoken that day…"

"Hey, Remus, do they have a TV?"

"Ummm…"

"Yes they do James, Remus hasn't had the chance to look around."

"Cool! My dad had a TV but I got really mad at it and blew it up…"

Robin laughed hard at that. "Why did you blow it up?"

"Too many comercials…"

Robin broke down in laughter. Celeste peered in again, wondering whats so funny. Suddenly she was thrown into the room as Dieter slammed into her from behind.

"AAACK! Dieter you loser! I'm going to wring your neck---,"

"I'm guessing that's Celeste…" James said. Celeste seemed to have just noticed it was on speaker phone and let out a strangled cry.

"Haha! Celeste we have witnesses! You threatened me! I'm reporting you!"

"Hey Dieter!" James said on the phone.

"Yo James! What's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Ah, nada as usual. Robbie's being his boring old self… actually he's gotten more boreing than usual but he did go to the strip club with me last night…"

"Strip club?" James said desparatly trying to hold back laughter.

Remus looked at Robin, a totally amused look on his face.

"I only went cause I was bored…"

"Nice place to go when your bored… I have to admit I was surprised when you took that girls number though…"

Robin didn't answer that. He just flushed red and spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shut your hole before I get mad—not a pretty sight…" 

"Who-ho-who! That was a pure straight out threat! Just like you did to Mcgonagall I've heard? Very big of you. Too bad I don't believe a word of it."

Robin's eyes flashed dangerously and an evil smile played at his lips. "You sure you don't believe it?"

"ok…ok… I believe it!" He said, afraid after seeing Robin's dangerous look. James broke out into laughter.

"Remus does Robin have an evil look on his face?"

"Yes." Remus said… he was getting very uncomfortable with Robin's quick mood changes. He knew it was because the full moon was in a few days. Remus wasn't feeling good either.

"Well, I have to be forceful with poor ickle Dieter because his brains to small to understand two simple words."

"What are those two little words, oh respectful Professor Ridgeway?"

"I like that title--- The two words are _SHUT UP!_"

James began laughing at that. "Maybe you guys could sneak me into that strip club sometime… I'd love it!"

Robin's mood quickly diminished at that. He stormed over to the phone and hung it up. He then took Remus' stuff and led him up to the room he'd be staying in.

Remus followed. Robin left everyone downstairs in silence. When Amanda reentered she followed everyone's gaze at the stairs and guessed what had happened. She walked up the stairs with some food for Remus.

That night Remus went into Robin's room. He couldn't sleep and heard Robin get up. He found Robin climbing back in from the roof. 

Robin stopped and looked at him. His nose twitched.

"Whats up?" He said as he perched himself in the window frame.

Remus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Heard you moving around. Decided I'd come in here."

Robin nodded. He turned himself around and looked out the window. His eyes scanned the sky, but froze on the nearly full moon. He heard Remus say something but he sounded so far away—he couldn't make out any words.

Finally he felt someone shaking him. Robin realized he was on the floor now—on his knees. The moon is too close to being full… I mustn't look at it.

He realized that Celeste was there now. She had been shaking him. Remus looked startled and avoided looking out the window.

Celeste backed away. HE didn't know what he had done but he figured it wasn't good. He quickly moved away from the window, to the other corner of the room. HE felt very cold suddenly… he knew the feeling well. He looked to Remus who was staring at him wide-eyed.

The both moved to the window and looked down… sure enough there was a man standing there, the hood he wore covered his face. He was talking to another man, who also had his hood covereing his face.

Robin swore loudly. He knew what he had done when the moon mesmerized him. He had started yelling. Yelling words that werewolves knew by heart—the words they were raised by.

The death eaters now knew where to find their Parof… the knew how to get him too.

Celeste broke the silence. She had noticed the death eaters also.

"Why do they want you Robin?" Her voice shook with freight. 

"For a potion. A deadly potion."

"Why you? Why not someone else?"

"I'm the only Parof around. They need the blood of newly rested Parof."

"Newly rested?" Remus asked not understanding what that meant.

"fresh killed." He said simply.

"They want to kill you?"

Robin nodded. "If I hadnt looked at the moon they wouldn't have known I was here…"

Remus stared at him, as though thinking of something. Celeste clutched the doorway frame for support.

Robin turned and walked across the room to a calander.

Tomorrow night was a full moon.

He glanced at Remus. 

"You might want to get some sleep. A pretty bad moon is coming around."

"Why is it pretty bad?"

"I don't know—cant you sense it? I can…"

Remus shrugged then nodded. "Ok… I'm feeling kind of tired now anyway." He walked out of the room and closed the door of his room behind him.

Right when he left the room, Celeste threw herself at Robin, hugging him as hard as she could; tears streaming down her face.

"They know you're here now! They'll get you!"

"No. They wont. I'll have to leave. Dumbledore solved the last part of the statuette. He is to perform a spell tomorrow to stop many deaths that would occur in a few days. I must leave here for that. Then, when I get back, I will leave. I'm going back home. With Dieter; To America.

She sobbed loudly. "no! You cant leave!"

"I have to. I'm putting everyone in danger by just being here."

"What about Remus? He's only been with you for a day and your ditching him?"

"I'm not ditching him. He'll stay with a good family… you and your mom. I will keep in touch. But I am not leaving for a few weeks… and then I will return when the danger has passed."

She nodded and buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair soothingly, till the sun began to rise and she headed back to her bedroom.

The next morning Celeste and Remus were unusually quiet. Robin acted as if nothing happened—as usual. Remus had noticed that after bad things he always managed to hide what he was feeling. 

"Odolff you need a life." Robin said. When they joked they often used last names for a better affect.

"Well, Ridgeway, you don't need a life! Damn that wasn't right…" Amanda snorted with laughter. She often just listened to their antics. They were quite funny.

Robin smirked and picked up his plastic spoon. He scooped up some oatmeal from Celeste's dish and flung it at Dieter. Celeste had to laugh with her mother… Dieter looked quite funny. Even Remus managed a small smile.

Celeste looked to Robin. Their eyes met for a second then Robin continued play-fighting with Dieter. Remus noticed this exchange and raised a brow.

---- flash to the future ----

"Potter? Can I speak to you?" Ridgeway asked, as Harry got up to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Who was the DADA teacher for your… third year?" He had heard some people talking of a professor…

"Remus Lupin… why?"

A smile went across Ridgeway's face. "Ah, Remus… Potte- Harry… do you know where I could perhalps find him?"

"No… I suppose Dumbledore would know…"

"Already asked… What about Mr. Black. I hear he's hiding but I don't know exactly where…"

Harry looked startled at first… He took out a piece of paper… on it read 

Dear Harry,

I'm back to the cave in Hogsmede, don't worry Dumbledore told me to. 

Ridgeway stopped reading.

"The cave! Sirius got in big trouble as a boy when he went into that cave."

"Why do you want to find Remus?"

"He's my nephew."

Harry looked shocked for a moment then shook his head.

"er… ok… well I got to go to potions…"

"I bet you a lot that Snape hasn't washed his hair since he was a baby…"

Harry laughed and walked out of the room.

Ridgeway stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was streaked with gray… _I'm only 37! Couldn't you lay off till I'm 40… or 50? _

HE thought with a slight chuckle. Remus is… what… 33? Yes… Last time I saw him he was… it was at his Hogwarts graduation… Then I went into hiding again…

He walked out the door and off of the hogwarts grounds. He disapperated and apperated by the cave in hogsmede. 

He peered in the cave. He smelt Sirius in his dog form and heard a slight whimper… he sees me. Ridgeway walked in and grinned at the stunned dog.

"Don't worry. I know the truth." The dog released a breath and – very hesitantly – transformed. He looked a mess but was better than his Azkaban pictures. It looked like he had cut his hair but it had grown out since then.

"Sirius. Good to see you again…"

"R-Robin! What are you doing here? I-I thought you went into hiding…"

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts again. I'm sick of hiding. Those death eaters are weaker than before. They wont be able to harm me."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Harry."

"Harry _told _you I was here??"

"Yes. After a bit of persuading. Looks remarkably like James did doesn't he?"

Sirius nodded still staring at him. Ridgeway had barely changed exept for the bags under his eyes were more noticable and the grey streaks through his hair.

He also looked very tired. Very weak. And the full moon had already passed.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you, and I wanted to know of Remus… Nobody seems to know where he is."

"oh… he moved into his parents old house…"

"Really now? Ah! I wanted to see that place too… unfortunatly I have no idea where it is…"

"Here…" Sirius said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small map.

"I got it so I would know where I was when I travelled… cant really ask directions in a dogs body… the red dot there is Remus' place… that yellow dot is Hogwarts. Hope you find it ok…"

Ridgeway nodded. Then smiled. "Thank you Sirius… I hope you know I've been trying to track down Peter for years… I knew you were innocent from the start… the stars told me…"

Sirius blinked. "The stars?"

"Yes… werewolf gift I suppose… Centaurs take years into learning about stars… werewolves get it naturally."

"No wonder Remus always did so well in Astronomy…"

Ridgeway laughed and walked out of the cave, calling good-bye behind him.

Ridgeway glanced at the map. _This is the place…_

Ridgeway looked up into the window on the top floor—something caught his eye. A small ornemant… a wolf…

Ridgeway felt a jolt of pain in his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of blood-red potion. He drank it in one gulp.

He noticed a blind from the inside move… a familiar gray eye peered out at Ridgeway. Robin smiled. The eye widened with surprise then suddenly Remus burst out the front door. He smiled and ran over to him. They hugged quickly and Remus shook his head as if not believing it.

"God… It cant be you… you should be hiding…"

"If it isnt me then what are you doing out here talking to me you nut! Of course I ain't hiding… You know I hate listening to Mcgonagall!"

Robin said as he put the empty vial back in his pocket.

Remus laughed and invited him in.

"Good if you didn't invite me in I'd have to wring your neck."

"You still are coming up with threatening jokes I see. Where is Dieter? In the States still?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to come."

Remus began to make some coffee for Robin--- he didn't like tea.

While he did that Robin amused himself with a muggle-made bouncy ball.

("It bounces!" "That's why its called a _bouncy _ball!" "Remus don't be smart." "Who's being smart? That was just a stupid thing to say…")

For hours they just talked about what had been going on. Robin grinned and cheerily went through all the bad stuff in his life.

"And the moon before last was totally horrible! I was in the hospital for two weeks!"

Remus looked barely surprised. "two weeks? And….?"

"Damn your too smart. Yeah I was in the hospital for two weeks and then I had to stay in bed for another week till I was even able to stand up. By that time the next moon came but that one wasn't bad cause the wolf was too weak."

Remus nodded. "I've been through a living hell of being alone…"

"Welcome to the club!"

"and I nearly killed myself numerous times—,"

"—Its called the werewolf club! We all have sucky lives!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you want to join?" He said with a stupid grin.

Remus buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Right."

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. Robin fell off of his chair and hurled himself into a corner of the room; shaking and curled in a ball with fear…

Remus looked at him oddly… He knew it hurt him with the loud noise but that reaction was unexpected… Remus realized how hard the past years must've been for him.

The cat darted out of the kitchen covered in food which came from the plates he had just knocked over.

~-------~


End file.
